Astrid's secret
by Astrid Erica Lokison
Summary: Astrid Hofferson is the most popular girl at Berk High School but she has two secrets. One she has a crush on the school's biggest nerd, Hiccup, and two she has Type 1 Diabetes. Will people learn of her secrets when she and Hiccup are partnered together for a school project? Modern AU, Rated T just to be safe, and there is nothing bad
1. The project

**Hey guys! I came up with this story yesterday... I hope you like this...**

* * *

16 year old Astrid Hofferson was staring out the window during class. It had been almost 12 years since the day she had found out that she had Type 1 Diabetes. But no one at school minus the teachers and other staff knew. The teacher was droning on about their next history project.

"Now I will tell you the partners." the teacher said.

She pulled out little slips of paper she opened them before reading them.

"Fishlegs and Heather."

Fishlegs' real name was Fredrick but for some reason they called him Fishlegs. He looked over nervously at Heather who was blushing.

"Ruffnut and Eret."

"Snotlout and Tuffnut."

While the teacher continued to call off names, Astrid thought.

The twins were actually named Randelle and Titus so they liked to be called Ruff and Tuff. Snotlout's real name was Scott but they have called him Snotlout since they were in 1st grade.

Finally the teacher said,"Astrid and Hiccup."

Astrid froze. She had to work with the secret _crush?_ This was going to end well...

* * *

 **So...would you continue reading this? Please let me know!**

 **The idea about Astrid being diabetic came from the fact that I'm diabetic...**

 **So yeah...Til next time - Astrid Erica**


	2. Project work time

**HEY YOU GUYS! I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 2!**

 **Now what's a chapter without SHOUT OUTS!**

 **Guest: Here you go and you guessed my idea *goes and pouts in a corner* JK! XD**

 **katurdi: Thanks and here you go!**

 **DaisyTound: Thanks and I will try my best!**

 **Thanks to those who are following and favorited! ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Astrid slowly made her way over to Hiccup's locker to talk about the history project.

When she got there Hiccup was putting stuff in his backpack.

"Hey, Haddock." she said, leaning against the locker next to Hiccup's.

Hiccup stood up suddenly and ended up hitting his head on the door of his locker. Astrid suppressed a giggle. Wait since when did _Astrid Hofferson_ giggle?

"H-h-h-hey Astrid." Hiccup stuttered, rubbing his forehead.

"So when should we meet for the project?" she asked.

"Um..."

"We could meet at my house in half an hour." she suggested.

"Um..."

"What do you think?"

"Um..."

"Is that going to be your answer for everything?" she asked annoyed.

"Um...no?"

"So what do you think about meeting at my house in half an hour?"

"Um sure."

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING UM!" she finally exclaimed, she may like him but this was just getting annoying.

"Oh sorry, sorry, sorry." he said, "Sure. Just give me your address and I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Okay see you then." Astrid said writing down and giving him her address before leaving.

* * *

When Astrid got home her mom called to her from the kitchen,"Hey hon! Why don't you come check your blood sugar and see if you need a snack?"

"Yeah mom. Be right there." Astrid called back.

She dropped her backpack by the door before going to the kitchen. When she got into the kitchen she pulled out her diabetes kit and pulled out her testing stuff. She then proceeded to wash her hands and check her blood.

"121, mom." she told her mom.

"Okay, you can have a small snack."

"Okay. Oh yeah Hiccup Haddock is coming over in about half an hour to work on our history project. Okay mom?" Astrid informed her mom as she grabbed a small bag of chips and a bottle of water.

"Okay dear. What's the project on?" Mrs. Hofferson asked.

"Our project is something about the vikings."

"That'll be fun."

* * *

About 20 minutes later...

Someone knocked on the door. Astrid ran to the front door and opened it to find Hiccup there waiting.

"Hey Hiccup come on in." she said opening the door wider for him.

"Thanks Astrid. How be you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Good."

"So let's get to the project shall we?" Astrid asked, leading him to her room.

* * *

 **DUH DUH DUN! AND THERE'S ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! *Starts singing the Cliffhanger song from Reading between the Lions***

 **PLEASE let me know how you liked this chapter!**

 **Also if you are also a diabetic (any type) PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Just PM me or leave a comment and you'll see why I asked...**

 **Til next time- Astrid Erica :)**


	3. Working at Astrid's House

**HEY I AM BACK! So this story is taking off better than I thought so from now on this will be updated every other day. And the day's I don't update this story I will update Time Travel is REAL! Just so you know...**

 **This chapter won't have shout outs...sorry but a HUGE thank you to those following and who have favorited! YOU ARE AWSOME! :D**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

After they entered Astrid's room they sat down and... there was awkward silence.

After a few minutes Astrid broke the silence,"So, what should we do for the project?"

"Um, we can do something on the vikings sword called the Ulfberht?" Hiccup suggested.

Astrid thought for a minute before saying,"That sounds like fun. I believe I saw a documentary on it a few weeks ago." (I actually did it was So cool!)

Hiccup looked momentarily shocked before asking," _You_ watched a documentary?"

"Yeah. I'm more of a geek than I let people know." Astrid confessed.

"Oh. What do you like to do other than sports?"

"Well, I like to watch certain documentaries. I like watching The West Wing, Madame Secretary, kiddy Disney movies. Um... I like writing stories. And um... that's pretty much it other than sports. Oh yeah! I also like chess and checkers and other games like that. Especially Clue."

"Wow. Wait you like West Wing too?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"It's one of my favorite shows. Who's your favorite character?"

"Um...I think it's either Leo, Charlie, or Donna. Possibly Debbie."

"My favorites are Josh, Toby, and CJ."

"You'd get along with my older sister. Those are her favorites too."

"Cool."

They got back to talking about the project. A few hours later Astrid's mom called up,"ASTRID COME CHECK YOUR BLOOD!"

"COMING!"

So Astrid and Hiccup made their way to the kitchen. Astrid pulled out her kit and set up while Hiccup got a small bag of chips. Astrid checked her blood before saying,"Darn. MOM! 45!"

"HAVE A SNACK PRONTO!"

"RIGHT!"

So Astrid was about to grab some juice and a snack but Hiccup already had a glass filled with apple juice and a bag of chips ready for her. Shocked, Astrid just stood there before grabbing the juice and chips. Then she and Hiccup went into the living room. Hiccup turned on the tv and they watched West Wing.

After a few minutes Astrid asked,"How did you know what to get me?"

"Oh well..." Hiccup started before they began laughing at the line CJ said.

" _Excuse me congressmen it's just that Josh is Diabetic and I haven't eaten any lunch yet."_

"Oh man that line gets me every time." Astrid laughed.

"Me too! So back to your question. I know because I know someone who also has diabetes."

"Really? Who?" Astrid asked, interested.

But before he could answer Astrid's mom came into the room saying,"Hiccup your dad is here."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya. Oh yeah Hiccup. Please don't tell anyone about what I revealed."

"You can trust me."

So with that Hiccup left.

On the way home Stoick Haddock asked,"So what are you doing your project on?"

"The Ulfberht. You know the viking sword."

"Oh cool."

The rest of the way home was silence.

* * *

 **So who should be the diabetic that Hiccup knows? I will be posting a poll on my profile tomorrow just so you know! PLEASE VOTE!**

 **Any way...til next time-Astrid Erica**


	4. At school

**Hello wonderful people! I'm back with another chapter for Astrid's Secret!**

 **So I decided to stop doing shout-outs. But I will still give a big THANK YOU to all who review and follow and such.**

 **SO THANK YOU!**

 **ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

The next day in History they were able to work on their projects in class. So they all got in their groups and began to work. Hiccup and Astrid went to the back of the room and began to work.

"So did you watch the link that I emailed you?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Yeah that was so cool how that guy made it. I mean he's the only person who knows how to make one." Hiccup agreed, "But I'm sure with that info from the video I could make one."

"Wait. You're a blacksmith?"

"Yeah. Well apprentice. My dad's best friend, Gobber, is a blacksmith."

"Cool. If you can make one we can use it in our presentation."

"Yeah. That's a good idea."

So they continued to talk. Astrid then began to feel really tired and out-of-it.

"Hiccup. I'm going to talk to the teacher. Then I'm going to see the nurse."

"Why? You okay?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

"I think my blood is high." she whispered to him.

His eyes widened in understanding, "Do you need someone to take you down to the office?"

"I will in a minute. Be right back."

So Astrid walked up to the teacher and said,"Miss Taylor?"

"Yes Astrid?"

"I need to go see the nurse."

"Blood high?" Miss Taylor whispered.

Astrid nodded.

"Need someone to walk you down?"

"Hiccup asked earlier. He knows."

"Sure I'll call the office. You can head on down."

So Astrid went back to the back of the room. Then she and Hiccup went down to the office.

"You can go back Astrid. You too Hiccup." the receptionist said when they entered.

"Thanks."

So they went back and Astrid checked her blood while Hiccup talked to the nurse, who happened to be Astrid's older sister, Elizabeth.

"345, Lizzy." Astrid told her.

"Okay. Are you going to give yourself some insulin?"

"Yeah 5 units." Astrid said dialing that much on her novolog pen.

Soon Hiccup and Astrid were back in the history classroom.

"So Hiccup. Last night you said you knew a diabetic. Who is it?" Astrid asked.

"Well..."

That's when the bell rung and class ended.

"Don't forget class that these projects are due in two weeks!" Miss Taylor exclaimed.

So Astrid and Hiccup agreed to meet at Hiccup's house that night. Then they parted ways, leaving Astrid's question unanswered once again.

At lunch Hiccup and Astrid sat with Fishlegs, and Heather.

"So what are you guys doing your project on?" Fishlegs asked.

"The Ulfberht. The vikings sword." Hiccup answered.

"Cool. We're doing a thing about the life of Eric the Red." Fishlegs said.

So they all ate and talked. Soon though the bell rung and they all went to their different classes.

* * *

 **SO I know that I left the answer to who else is diabetic unanswered in this chapter but I still don't know who it should be (stormyskies8 it took me until English class today to realize what you meant :D) SO PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHO IT SHOULD BE!**

 **Yeah...I'm sorry that these chapters aren't as long but I'm suffering from partial writer's block...CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!**

 **Til next time- Astrid Erica :D**


	5. The reveal

**Hey guys! I live! I know it's been a while (Like 9 days) since my last update... So yeah I'm sorry! I had writer's block plus homework...**

 **Okay so on my profile page it's not saying the correct date that I've last updated! Stupid computer! Anyone else have that problem?**

 **So yeah in this chapter we will see who that other diabetic is...**

* * *

Two weeks later at Hiccup's house...

"So..what do we do now?" Astrid asked, turning off the television.

"Well I assume that we can now start the poster board." Hiccup said standing up.

"Okay...Let's begin." Astrid said running to grab the poster board.

While she was gone Hiccup snuck into the kitchen and...he checked his blood. Suddenly Astrid came into the kitchen.

"Hiccup where did you...what are you doing?" she then demanded.

"Um...what does it look like I'm doing?" Hiccup asked.

"So you're the diabetic that you know?" Astrid asked, "That's how you knew what to get me when my blood went low when we were at my house."

"Yeah. I guess that we really are alike." Hiccup told he as he looked to see what his blood was.

Astrid looked over his shoulder before saying, "151. That's a good number."

Hiccup nodded before he put his kit away and they went back into the living room. Hiccup put on some music as Astrid grabbed the poster board from the front hall. When Astrid walked in she froze and said, "No way. You like the Newsboys too?"

"Yeah. As well as Tobymac and a lot more." Hiccup confessed.

"Okay this keeps getting weirder." Astrid commented as they sat down and began to work on their poster board on the Ulfberht.

* * *

They worked for hours and finally Astrid and Hiccup finished. So Hiccup decided to bring Astrid home. On the way there Hiccup suddenly asked,"Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"W-w-would you like to go see a movie sometime?" he stuttered.

Astrid just sat there in shock. Her _crush_ just asked he on a date.

"Um...sure. Just let me know when."

"Will do m'lady." Hiccup answered smiling.

The rest of the way to Astrid's house was in silence. When Hiccup pulled up to the house Astrid got out and Hiccup said, "See you tomorrow Astrid."

"See you tomorrow."

Then Astrid went inside and Hiccup left for home. When Astride got inside she was excited and she told her mother all about it.

* * *

Hiccup carefully made his way back home. He was thinking about how he asked his crush on a date and she accepted.

Hiccup was making a turn when suddenly his car was hit by a semi. The car rolled and went into a ditch. But as he tried to escape...the world went dark as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

It had been about half an hour since Hiccup had dropped her off. She was just about to go to bed when her mom walked in with a few tears running down her face.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Astrid asked alarmed.

"There's been an accident." was her only reply.

* * *

 **So yeah...HICCUP'S THE OTHER DIABETIC! SURPRISE...I guess...**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING!**

 **I will be putting a link to the Ulfberht documentary on my profile page if you want to check that out...(There's nothing bad in it so don't worry)**

 **Yeah...Til Next Time- Astrid Erica**


	6. The aftermath of the accident

**HEY EVERYONE! I be back with chapter 6!**

 **Updates for the next two weeks may be slow cause I have 4 days of actual school left, next week Wednesday I have a concert (and a solo! :D), then I have two days of finals, then I need to work as a lunch lady at my old school with my mom, then I begin my actual summer job the week after that...So yeah lots of stuff up ahead...**

 **So enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

"There's _been an accident." Her mother said._

Astrid bolted upright in her bed after her mother said that. She quickly got out of bed and demanded,"Who? Who was in an accident?"

"Your father's semi hit a car and Hiccup was in that car they're both in a coma and are at the hospital." Her mother explained.

"WHAT?!" Astrid exclaimed, "We need to go to the hospital."

"Get dressed." Her mother said, leaving Astrid to change into actual clothes.

A few minutes later her mother was making her way to the hospital as fast as she could within the speed limits. When they got there Martha, Astird's mom, pulled into a parking stall and they raced into the hospital. Luckily Astrid's older sister was working at that moment.

"Liz. Where's your dad?" Martha demanded from her oldest daughter.

"I'll take you to him. Then Astrid if you want I can take you to see Hiccup."

"Yes please Liz. How are they?"

"Dad's still in the coma, he has a broken clavicle and forearm. Other than that he's fine. Hiccup on the other hand..." Liz's sentence trailed off.

"What about him?" Astrid pressed on.

"His left leg was to damaged. They had to amputate from the mid-calf down." Liz told them as they reached Patrick's room.

When they entered the room Martha went and sat on the edge of the bed. Astrid and Liz just stood nearby and watched. But after half-an-hour Liz decided to take Astrid to see Hiccup.

Quietly Astrid followed Liz to Hiccup's recovery room. When they went in Astrid froze Hiccup was paler than usual and was still in the coma.

"Oh Hiccup." Astrid whispered, walking over.

Astrid sat in a chair right next to the bed. Liz stood behind her.

"Liz?"

"Yeah Ast?"

"Hiccup...as he was driving me home asked me on a date." Astrid told her sister.

Liz pretended to be shocked,"Wow. My baby sister was asked out on a date."

"Yeah."

The next day Astrid made her way to school. When she got to history the teacher asked,"Does anyone know where Hiccup is?"

Astrid raised her hand and Miss Taylor called on her.

"He was in an accident last night and is currently in the hospital in a coma." Astrid told the entire class.

The class fell silent for a moment before Miss Taylor said,"Oh. Okay class let's get to work. Time's a wasting."

So as everyone else worked with their partners Astrid silently worked alone. She was determined to make Hiccup proud of the project.

For the next week Astrid kept returning to the hospital every day to check on Hiccup and her dad. She kept hoping that Hiccup would wake up like her dad did a few days ago.

One day as Astrid was checking on Hiccup he began to groan.

"H-Hiccup?"

"A-Astrid?"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next I wonder? :D**

 **So yeah in the next chapter we will be introduced to Stoick, and Gobber (Just so you know)**

 **So until I see you next time- Astrid Erica signing off!**


End file.
